Nayeli
by FiaGiggles
Summary: When Allie's boyfriend Jake breaks up with her, she is crushed. And ready and willing to kick that goddamn Isabella Swan's arse. But what she doesn't know is that she is to become a part of something big... Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

Alice Weddingbell was by far the prettiest girl on the reservation, and the sweetest. So when she got together with the chief's son, Jacob Black, everybody was positive they were the perfect match. She was a Half Blood, that was true; her father John Bluebird had married a white woman who had been researching on the Quileute people, only to leave again when her daughter was four. Alice, however, got over that, got over some other kids on the reservation school calling her names, and became the most perfect girl any parents could wish for their son. And Jacob Black got her.

He still couldn't believe his luck either.

He thought she was perfect.

She wanted to be perfect for him.

This is the story of Jacob Black, next chief of the Quileute, and Alice Weddingbell, who thought she was just someone before she met him.

Too many stories have been told about Jacob Black, and often, she was forgotten, so this story is entirely about her. She made the most famous chief of the Quileute people what he was.

Let me tell you the story of Alice Weddingbell, the girl Jacob Black loved before he became a wolf.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hall Monitors

**Music:**  
Erin McCarley - _Pony_  
Hurricane Bells - _Monsters_

I was sitting on the beach with Jake's two best friends, Quil and Embry, and Leah Clearwater, who had been my bestie since forever. I was sitting between Jacob's legs, leaning against his chest, and trying to soak up the sun. In comparison with my friends, I looked awfully pale, my skin just a bit lighter than my light brown hair, something that you rarely saw around here. Around here being La Push, the small Quileute reservation I lived on together with my Native dad and a lot of other Quileute. My mum didn't live with us. She had been a pale face. I say had been because she was dead to me. She had left us.

"Oh, look, our _protectors_ are coming." I scoffed, shoving my sunglasses into my hair and squinting a bit. "That's what your dad calls them, Jake. The _protectors_. I call them _Hall Monitors on Steroids_ because frankly, Embry's suggestion was the best ever."

Leah, who was lying in the sand with her head on my thighs, giggled. You just didn't hear Leah Clearwater giggle. Well, that's what everyone thought. She was actually a really sweet girl and the best best friend I could wish for.

The guys hadn't been so thrilled about Leah coming—mostly because she didn't seem to do anything but scrowl—but I had insisted. I loved Leah like a sister. A lot of people thought she was a bitch, but I knew that my best friend was just having a bad time because her long-term boyfriend Sam Uley had first popped the question, then disappeared and fallen in love with her cousin Emily as soon as he first saw her when he came back. Talk about Sisters Over Misters.

"Hey, Uley's here as well." Quil said.

I gave him a look as Leah shot up from the sand, almost panicking.

"Where?"

The question was a bit unnecessary because the guys were the only other people at FirstBeach.

"He looks old, doesn't he?" I tried to lighten up the mood. "And I don't mean old in that hot, mysterious way. Just old. Like, thirty. Yup, drugs do that to you, my children."

It worked; Leah grinned and lay down again. "Giggles!"

Giggles was my old nickname, and almost all of my friends and even the Tribe Elders called me that, and I had never really thought about it; it had just always been there. I had had it for ages and had gotten it because of my giggle—it was bubbly, and absolutely contagious, at least that was what people said. I thought it was horrible and a bit screechy. Quil and Embry, however, called me Allie, a nickname Jake had started and I actually hated. It was just that, when Jacob said it, it sounded lovely.

"Can't imagine what anyone likes about him—he's always been an asshat, but kinda good-looking, not my type, though. Now he's, like, overly-buff and all Alpha Dog all the time."

"So Paul's the only one left on your list?" Leah asked. Her eyes were closed and she was angling her face towards the sun.

I scoffed. "Sheesh, Lee. Sam was never on that list. It always consisted of only Paul, in all his drugged-up glory, and that creepy guy selling E on First Beach sometimes."

"What list?" Quil and Jake asked at the same time, Jake sounding a bit panicked.

"It's all cool, Jakie, calm down." Leah laughed, and I reached back to run my hand through his hair and rub his neck, something that always calmed him. I had cut his hair myself one night when I had stayed over at his house, with paper scissors. He had just got up and asked me to do it because he had been infuriated with his hair. Too unpractical, was what he'd said. After I did it, he said I had done alright (if you asked me, it looked a bit scruffy, but he seemed to even like it better that way) and had kissed me, which, of course, had been the best part about it. He looked better like that, I thought. I liked it. It had something of an at least semi-permanent change. It was what people always said women did—a new haircut for a new section of your life. When he had first asked me out, I had cut myself a fringe. Which, I admit, hadn't been the best idea I'd ever had.

Quil was never going to let him live down how whipped Jake was in his mind.

Leah sat up, grinning at Jacob. "It's one of her lists, you know the deal."

"No, we don't," Embry interrupted, having woken up.

"You don't? Well—"

I slapped her hand over her mouth just in time. "I swear to God, Lee, I'll kill you."

Leah only laughed and pried my hand away—gee, that girl was strong, I'm telling you—, saying "You know, she's got these Sketch Books. They're really cute."

I nodded, somehow completely at ease now. "They're kinda like a diary, so if I ever see one of you with one in his hands, I will happily torture you to death." I grinned and turned to Jake. "You've seen one of them once, don't you remember?"

"Sure." He seemed to like the fact that I had showed him something so important to me. I certainly did.

"Anyways," Leah interrupted just before we could kiss, "She's got these lists in them, and the one we're talking about is called _Rez Criminals I'd Do._" Everybody laughed at that, apart from me. I pouted and then said "Lee, you made that list with me." To which the guys only laughed more.

Glancing over at the Hall Monitors, I saw Jared almost doubling over from laughter. Freak.

"Why not Jared?" Quil asked. "He's single."

Jake growled a bit. "My girlfriend, Quil." Yeah, he was sometimes quite possessive-protective of me, but I liked it. It was sweet.

I traced random patterns on his arm and he immediately relaxed. I loved the fact that I was the one making him calm down so easily.

"Dude, Jake, what's going on with you? You've gotten touchier than my grandma lately." Embry's grandma was dead.

Jacob tensed again, opening his mouth to, undoubtedly, say something rude, but I mumbled something incoherent and let my patters wander up to his shoulder, calming him down again. But it was true, he was extremely angry lately.

Leah stared at us. She had probably never really seen us in action. Jake's dad, Billy, had said once—after trying, and failing, to get us to break up until he had met me—that we were like magnets, always circling around each other and with strong bonds between us.

Then again, I think he just liked me because I knew how to cook.

"Kim's had the hots for Jared for ages. Not that I know why, because he's really not that good looking. I mean, have you looked at him? Lately, yeah, but he was just a scrawny kid before." Then again, so was my boyfriend. I smiled. "They'd be so lovely, even though she's far too good for him, of course. But that asshat never even looks at her, dense as he is. She'd be so upset."

"I still don't know why you've got that list." Quil chuckled.

I felt the blood rise in my cheeks and Leah laughed loudly. "Oh, yeah, that's a funny one. We were a bit sugar high."

"That was years ago." I tried to defend myself. "That was before I liked you." I told Jake.

"It was two weeks ago."

"Lee!" I hissed.

Even Jake laughed.

"Thank you." I huffed. "Thank _you_."

Leah grinned and glanced at her phone. "By the way, now that I've embarrassed Giggles here enough, I gotta go." She stood up and dusted off her jeans shorts. "See you, guys."

I coughed, sounding as if I had severe bronchitis.

"And Alice."

"Cheers." I said.

Suddenly Jake perked up. "Wait, Leah, what time is it?" he asked.

"Twenty to, why?"

"Okay, I'm late." He laid his hands on my back, signalling that he wanted me to stand up. I didn't want to.

I still did it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, probably sounding like an over-possessive girlfriend, but I was curious.

"Bella and I are working on the bikes." He answered, pulling me towards him on the belt loop of my Jack Wills shorts to kiss me.

I didn't particularly like that thought.

Quil wolf-whistled. "Hot schmexy date?" he asked.

I smacked him. Now I really didn't like that thought.

I had actually never met that Bella girl; Jake said they had been friends when they'd been kids because her father and Billy, his dad, were buddies. He had even said that he'd had a crush on her when she had arrived in Forks about half a year ago. But he had also said that she wasn't nearly as pretty and fun and sweet as me, but she was having a bad time, something about her boyfriend.

"It's not like that." Jake assured me. Still didn't like it. "If you want to, you can meet her."

I guessed that was okay.

"'S cool, I have to go see Emily anyways, that's kinda on the way." I smiled. "Bye, lovelies."

"Gosh, ditch us for the bitch, why don't you?" Embry whined.

"Don't talk about her like that." I scolded him, only half-heartedly, though, because I sometimes thought the same thing. But I was trying to get them not to say any, as I put it, bad words any more.

"God, Giggles, it _rhymed_."

As Jake went to get his shoes, Embry said. "But you don't like her either."

"No." I answered truthfully. "I don't." I had the feeling she was just using him.

I could tell the boys that because we had become very close. Even though I mocked them, and they complained about how whipped I had their best friend, we got along perfectly. They were awesome.

* * *

I skipped all the way to Jake's house.

Needless to say, he rolled his eyes at me a lot.

At Jake's, we barged into the garage. A girl was sitting there, with dark circles under her eyes, obviously waiting for Jake. Her face lit up when she saw him. I had to admit, she was pretty when she smiled. Still a little pale, but pretty.

Jake smiled back, but his eyes didn't hold what they did when he looked at me. So I guessed it was okay. I wasn't going to lose him.

"Hey, Jake." She grinned, but her smile faltered when she saw me.

"Hi, Bella." Jake said. He pushed me slightly forward, his hand on the small of my back. "This is Alice, my girlfriend."

She looked at me, forced a smile and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

The awkwardness was killing me right now.

I took her hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Bella. I've heard a lot from you." A lot was open to interpretation, but yeah…

"Can't say the same." She murmured.

"Well, I'll get going now." Escape the awkwardness right. Now. "See ya, Jake. Bella." I couldn't help but kiss him goodbye a bit harder than usual. I really was a jealous bitch.

"Oh, and Allie?" I turned and just saw Bella cringe at the nickname.

"Yeah?"

Jake frowned. "As soon as they turn up, go. Emily got hurt when she started going out with Sam. I don't like you being around him."

"I'll leave when they arrive, Jake. Scout's Honour." I held my hand up.

"Not comforting, considering you were thrown out of them." He grinned, and Bella laughed.

She had a nice laugh. She had probably never been thrown out of anything.

"The Scout leader was a know-it-all; someone had to put her in her place. She called me a Half-Breed. I think Dad was close to hitting her." I said cheerfully, but I knew Jake didn't buy that.

Suddenly serious again, he called after me when I started walking away again.

"Be careful, Allie."

* * *

I didn't knock when I arrived at Emily's. I didn't even know anyone who did. Well, I kind of knocked, but it didn't really count, because I didn't wait for an answer—I just went right in.

"Hiya, Em! What are you doing?" I asked her back.

"Oh, hi, Giggles." She turned and smiled at me. Well, one half of her face did.

"I'm just cooking for the guys." She held up her floury hands. "I'd hug you, you know."

I grinned. "Yeah, 's okay."

I set the basket I had brought on the table. "I made muffins yesterday. Dad said I should bring you some."

"Oh, thanks. Take some pancakes, if you want." She gestured to a huge plate that was set on the table. "Are you staying?"

"Can't." I managed through a bite of pancake.

"What's going on?"

I shrugged. "I promised Jake to leave as soon as the Hall Monitors come here. Plus, I already have plans with Lee."

A hurt look crossed one half of her face, but it was gone again in a second.

"Oh. Have fun."

I sat on the counter next to the dough she was kneading.

"You know, Em, I'm not angry with you or anything. It's just … you know Lee is. Well, not really angry, but she's hugely disappointed. You really hurt her, Em. Especially you."

"I know." She sniffed. "But, you know, I love him."

I nodded. "I think I understand you, or at least a bit. I mean, if Jake was with another woman, I'd still love him. Besides, it seems like you and your fiancenot are made for each other, so I guess it's better that it happened now than at their wedding or whatever." I patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I just think you should've waited with the whole engagement thing, Em. I mean, he gave her a bloody promise ring after years, and now you not only snatched him away but you're engaged after … what is it, half a year? I love you, but that's not cool, Em."

I felt bad for having such a speech, but it was what I thought. And Leah was my friend.

"That's why we're waiting to get married." She said, quietly. She didn't have to defend herself or tell me that she fought it, because I knew.

"I hate weddings." I murmured, just to say something. "They make me sad."

Emily didn't answer, but she tensed up a bit, and then I heard the Hall Monitors outside.

"That's my cue to leave." I smiled. "See ya, Emmy." I used my old nickname for her and hugged her.

And that was when Mr Alpha Hall Monitor had to barge in and ruin everything.

"Emily, are you okay?"

And suddenly, he had me at the collar of my tunic, holding me in the air.

"She's been crying. What did you do to her?" he growled, shaking violently.

I was paralyzed, like a doe in the flashlights, just staring at him with big eyes. I could only think of one thing, and the sentence rushed around in my head, repeating itself over and over again. _Emily got hurt when she started going out with Sam._

_Emily got hurt when she started going out…_

_Emily got hurt…_

From far away, I heard Emily scream. "Sam, let her _down_!"

I was released, and stumbled out of his reach as fast as I could.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with you? You probably did that to her, huh? How sick and psycho are you?" I screamed at him. Then I turned to Emily. "Em, abusive relationships are _not okay_! You have to do something! That guy is dangerous!"

She shook her head at me as if I was a little kid that didn't get anything, and went over to him to kiss him.

Oh God.

"You … you're all sick!" I managed to get out.

Then I did what every girl in my position would do.

I ran for my life.

When I burst out the door, I heard Jared say "Wow, Em, these muffins are the best you've ever made."

I suddenly wished I had poisoned them.

* * *

**Fact: **Alice doesn't swear as her Boarding School was very strict about that - so she's very sensitive to swearing. If she ever cusses, you know something is dead wrong.


	3. Chapter 2 - Embry

Daniel Powter -_ Bad Day_  
All-American Rejects - _Move Along_

"Allie, are you okay?" Jake asked as soon as he saw me the next day. I hadn't slept all night, I had tossed and turned, and at some point, I had just gotten up and written everything that had happened down. Just in case Sam killed me. Or Emily, and then me before I could say anything.  
And as I had looked at it, I had been quite positive that I had imagined it all.

And now I felt like I'd had a few tequilas and got run over by a bus.

"What he means is, you look like hell." Quil translated.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, ignoring him.

"His mom says he's sick." Jake shrugged. "Probably playing hooky—we've got a physics test today."

"I've still no idea why he even took that subject." I mused, biting into the apple I had taken from home.

"The teachers made him because he was so good." Quil explained.

I almost let my apple fall. "He's rubbish at physics."

He grinned. "Yeah, he is. But Jake's good and he copied everything."

I smiled. "Sucks to be him."

"No, seriously, what happened?" Jake asked.

"Didn't sleep well."

Quil scoffed. "I can see that." I growled at him. "Sorry. But you are wearing your shirt inside out."

"What?" Yeah, he was right. "Turn." I commanded and pulled my shirt over my head. Jake was still looking at me, grinning. "You're really doing this on the side of the road?"

"Nobody ever drives here." I said, pulling the shirt over my head again. "And why are you now both looking?" I demanded, not really caring. It wasn't like they'd seen anything different from me wearing a bikini.

"Jake didn't turn, so I figured I didn't have to either." Quil explained.

I squinted my eyes at Jake.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't seen that already!" He complained. "It's just like you in a bikini."

I grinned. "You're forgiven." Quil laughed. I pointed at him. "Not you."

* * *

I didn't have a lot classes with the guys, only English with Jake, Homeroom with Embry, and Drama with Quil. And, of course, Lunch with everyone.

That was mostly because they had taken subject totally different from mine. I had taken Art & Design, Drama, English, Music, Spanish and French, and of course History; I had to, but I enjoyed it anyways because it was partly Quileute history, which I loved.

The guys had taken more science-y subjects. Jake had chosen Physics, Chemistry, and Biology, English, DT, and Maths, and History, of course, but he was in a different class. Embry had Physics, DT, Maths, and English, but was in a different class than Jake and I, Economics, and RS, and History. Quil had obviously chosen the subjects he had thought were going to be easy, he had taken RS and DT, Drama (which he was failing), PE, History, and Maths, probably because his Mom had made him take at least one "proper" subject. The guys were all in a History Class together, I was in the only other one. Which sucked.

I regretted talking Quil out of taking Art. He'd wanted to, but I had showed him what was on the curriculum and he had practically run away.

But of course, just like Quil had in the beginning, a lot of people thought Art was a complete waste of time. If anything artsy, I should have at least taken DT, Design and Technology, if you asked my dad. But really, that was actually just like mechanics. And let me tell you one thing, Drama was a royal pain in the ass. It was not easy, despite everything people said. And don't get me started on music.

Music was my first subject that day as well. I mean, after homeroom, which was so dreadful that I actually spent the entire lesson doodling on my folder.

The first period flew by—my music teacher may have been about the strictest person I'd ever met, but he taught us great stuff. And he really encouraged us when we did something well, even though that wasn't really easy, because he was a true tune Nazi.

Second period, English, dragged on literally forever. I loved English and all, and I sat next to Jake. But today, this wasn't the best thing ever. He kept bugging me about what had happened to make me look like I had the worst hangover ever, and I refused to tell him. It was cute that he worried that much, but I just couldn't tell him. First I had to find out if what had happened had been real at all.

Of course, not talking to Jake made me all fidgety at break and during fourth and fifth period. My Drama teacher almost threw me out of the class.

Then finally, lunch came around. When I got to our table, Jake was the only one around.

Pouting a bit, I sucked it up and went over to him.

"Look, Jake, I'm really sorry and everything, and I was awful, but I really don't want to talk about it." I apologized. Phew, hard enough.

He smiled again, his sunshine smile that I loved so much. It made him look like a really cute kid, and he had had it since, like forever. If the rules of nicknames applied to him as well (meaning if his parents were as dumb as mine for marking me for life), he'd be called Smile by everyone. Ugh. I had to admit, even Giggles was better than that.

"How was Physics?" I asked, changing the topic. Smooth, Allie, real smooth.

"Okay, I guess." I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, I kinda know I passed, because I studied and all." That might have sounded quite arrogant if someone else had said it, but Jake was just one of those people that actually like physics and, therefore, are the total geniuses in that class. I was hopeless in physics, or any science, for that matter. Which was why I didn't take them.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked me, munching on his pizza.

"Ew, Jake, nobody wants to see what you're eating and how many times you've already chewed it!" someone exclaimed behind my back. I grinned.

Quil ignored Jacob's glare and literally fell down on his chair. "Sheesh, guys, I'm so tired. RS is a son of a bi-" He saw my face, "- of a female dog, I'm not even joking."

I laughed at him and turned to my boyfriend. "You know, I was under the impression that I had a date this afternoon." He looked shocked, but I ignored that. "Really cute guy, that one. Fixes stuff, so he's real good with his hands…" I trailed off. Jake was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, the chewed pizza almost falling out. Quil was just laughing—so hard he almost fell from his chair.

Deciding I wouldn't torture him anymore, I winked at Jake. "I thought I was going to spend my afternoon at yours." I explained.

Quil high-fived me, cracking up even more. "So … hilarious." He gasped between laughs and I giggled, too.

"That was not funny." Jake stated.

"It was very funny, and you know that." I grinned.

"Okay, so maybe it was." Jake gave in.

"Whipped!" Quil coughed, causing Jake to glare at him.

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous that I snatched you away from him."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Embry had started being "sick" and we still hadn't seen him. Every time we came by his house his mom told us he wasn't allowed to have visitors.

As long as we hadn't seen Embry, I hadn't visited Emily. She had called various times, and had had my dad tell me to call her back or come by, but I never did. I hadn't told anyone about what I experienced, though. By now, I was pretty sure it had been a dream, but I still jumped whenever I saw Sam or Emily on the streets. Or any of the Hall Monitors. They scared the hell out of me, even more so than before. Jake, and probably Leah and my dad as well, knew something was up, but I kept telling them I just found them creepy. Leah probably thought I had confronted Sam about her as I had threatened to do many times and was embarrassed. My dad apparently couldn't understand; he just shook his head and was as friendly to Sam as ever. Jake scrowled at them even more, but didn't do anything. There was no way he could take even one of them, and I had forbidden him from doing anything to provoke them. I had seen how strong Sam was.

And then there was the day when Embry came back to school.

"Hey, Em!" I chirped when I saw him in homeroom. "Why didn't you walk with us?"

No answer.

"Embry?"

Still no answer.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed. I had gotten used to being on my own in homeroom. Still, the silent treatment was a bit ridiculous.

At Lunch, I met up with Quil and Jake at our usual table. "Has one of you seen Embry today?" I asked. "He didn't talk to me during homeroom."

Jacob nodded and pulled me down on the chair next to him. "Yeah, physics. Ignored me the whole damn lesson, that idiot. In maths as well."

"Oh, I am looking forward to this afternoon then." Quil joked. "Three lessons with darling Embry."

I grinned, and saw Quil's face light up.

"Hey, there he is. Oi, Embry!" he called out.

I turned and waved at our friend expectantly. He grinned and walked in our direction.

"See?" Quil murmured, "He doesn't hate us or anything."

As if that was his cue, Embry passed our table, leaving us staring like idiots, and sat with Paul and Jared.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jake growled.

"What the hell, Embry?" Quil shouted over the whole length of the cafeteria.

Jake sat there, staring holes into the table.

I put my hand on his arm. "You okay?"

"No!" He shrugged my hand away. "Just before he got 'sick' the first time," he made air quotes around the word 'sick', "we were talking about how Sam was looking at us, and how we would never join his eff-ing gang, and now… He's become one of them." He spat. He was shaking ever so slightly.

"Jake." I said. "Look at me. He's going to come back. It's just a phase. In ten years, we'll diss him with it."

"Sure." He said, bitterly.

"Hiya, peoples."

I had never welcomed my best friend's voice as much as right now.

"Hey, Leah. You 'kay?" I asked.

"No." she said bluntly.

Silence.

"Well, why?" Jake grumbled.

I smiled. He was talking again.

With a dramatic sigh, Leah pulled away the chair of an unsuspecting freshman to our table, causing him to fall to the ground, and sat down.

"My mom wants to take me shopping."

"And?" Quil asked. "I thought all girls loved shopping."

I laughed, and Leah scrowled. "Well, Lee doesn't."

"She reckons I should own more than three pairs of jeans. Totally unnecessary." She huffed.

I pointed at her with my fork full of pasta. "Well, you should. What do you have, two for winter and one pair of shorts?" I teased. "The guys have more clothes than you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Ah? Roaming through Jakie's wardrobe? And Quil doesn't count, he's just still in the closet."

Quil almost spit his drink across the table. "Awe, Leah. You, too?"

"And besides," she continued without paying attention to him, "You can't say anything, Giggles. You've probably got more clothes in your wardrobe right now than I will ever own." The guys snickered; probably because it was most likely true.

"That's only because you will wear these three pairs of jeans for another ten years." I shot back.

"That's why you're my best friend." She grinned.

Because of Leah's teasing and the discussions about Quil's sexual orientation that followed, I still didn't forget that Embry had obviously chosen to be with friends that were cooler than us, and obiously taken on their lifestyle as well, judging from his heaps of muscle that I was pretty sure hadn't been there two weeks ago. At all.

I also didn't fail to notice that Jake was quieter than usual, and didn't laugh as much. It was as if seeing Embry with the Hall Monitors had wiped his sunshine smile away.

I couldn't let it stay that way.

When we went home, I came to his house, as I often did. My dad was always working, it seemed. My dad was a vet, and the best on the peninsula as well. People from Seattle came to his practice, that's how good he was. We could probably have long lived in Seattle right now, or in any bigger city, but he loved the rez. No matter what people said about it, he always defended it. I was really proud of him. Unfortunately, being that good meant that he had to work a lot.

Every town has that one house. You know, the house that is so adorable that it just doesn't fit in. The house that's so freaking nice that you feel like slapping the people living in it because it feels like they are rubbing the awesomeness of their lives into your face, when really, they aren't. Every town in the whole world has that house, even La Push, and here, that house belonged to the Black family. Which wasn't really a shocker since Jacob's father Billy was the chief and all, but still.

It probably couldn't really be called a mansion, but it was giant, and for La Push, it was one. It was three stories tall (if you counted the apartment just under the roof that belonged to Jake now) and had a balcony and a porch that ran all around the house. Before I'd known Jacob I'd gawked at his house every time we'd driven past, but I had never thought I'd be going inside. When he first brought me home with him, I had almost fainted.

I mean, don't get me wrong, our place wasn't a mess at all. But for most of the La Push people, Dad treated their pets for free or at least less, because many of them weren't as well off, and he also treated wild animals that had been found wounded or sick without taking any money, so we weren't as rich as everyone seemed to think. Our house still had two stories and was really nice, but the Blacks' home had just a wonderful feeling at it that told you that there had been many generations living here before Billy and Jake. It was also clearly made for a huge family, and all the ceilings were at least three feet too high for normal people.

Jacob's room was the best because he had a glass door to a lowered part of the roof that was something like an extra balcony.

He always came up there to think, and that was what he did today, pulling me with him on my wrist.

"You're upset." I stated, putting my hand on his lips when he dipped down to kiss me.

He sighed and pulled away. "Yeah, I am. Embry's been my friend for, like, ever. I just can't imagine why he'd suddenly hang out with them."

"He's going to have a good explanation for that, you'll see. And tomorrow he'll sit with us again. Everything is going to be okay, yeah?"

* * *

Fact: Alice's Mom's name was Marianne Brandon. It'll be important later on.


	4. Chapter 3 - Never Leave Me

Lifehouse - _Hanging By A Moment_  
The Submarines - _You, Me & The Bourgeoisie_

Remember how I said everything was going to be okay?

It wasn't.

From then on, everything only got worse.

"I just can't believe it any more!" Jake growled.

I leaned against the doorframe to his room, my fingers trailing the old carvings in it.

"It's –" I stopped because even I knew that nothing was going to be okay.

Embry hadn't stopped hanging out with the Hall Monitors. He hadn't even talked to us since he'd come back to school.

"You know, the worst thing about it is my dad." Jake sighed and buried his head in his hands. I went over to him and sat next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"He says I should leave Embry some time. Then again, he also says that Sam Uley is the best thing that's ever happened to the rez, and we all know that's bull." He scoffed.

"Jake –"

"We wanted to do the English essay, right?" He asked, interrupting me.

He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Okay then.

While he got his book out of the shelf, I looked around in his room. They had only recently remodelled the house and made the attic Jacob's kingdom, as Billy called it, with his room and an en-suite. The thing I loved about his room was that it always smelled nice, like his aftershave and freshly washed clothes, like he'd just put his laundry away. It was also quite tidy; I mean, his bed (just like everything else in this house it seemed to be made for a giant, I guessed it was about seven feet long) wasn't made, but there were no clothes lying around on the floor and his desk was tidy.

"Allie?"

"Oh, sorry." I reached for my bag to get my copy. We were studying Shakespeare's _The Twelfth Night_, and were supposed to analyze one of the main characters, Viola. She was the girl that disguised herself as a man, Caesario, in case you didn't know.

"You know, I never got why she didn't just tell that Orsino guy—or Olivia, actually—that she was a woman? I've no idea why she pretended to be a guy in the first place, I mean, she wasn't a criminal or anything."

Jake liked English, but he hated Shakespeare. I loved him, Shakespeare, I mean. That was why we were such a good team. I sucked at poems, he was brilliant at them. He hated Shakespeare, and my essays on his works always got A*s. We were both good at normal Literature, so we could manage the finals on our own.

"I know you hate Shakespeare, but you need to not think of that and be a bit more logical and historical." I smiled. "It's probably easier to see if you're a girl. In that time, women couldn't work. They were supposed to marry and, until then, help in their family's household. Viola lost everyone in that ship, right? So she didn't have any money, and she couldn't work. Of course she became a man, Ceasrio, because that was the best option, though not the nicest. I mean, the only other thing would've been a workhouse, really."

"That's why we had the emancipation, so that you don't have to marry and can go to school and tell me these things to get my grade up." He laughed. "So what should we write about?"

"About how she loved Orsino, and felt bad for Olivia, but how she couldn't tell."

"Well, why couldn't she? I don't get that girl. She could've just told him she loved him, and they'd married. Boom. Why did she have to torture herself and Olivia and Orsino by getting their hopes up and trying to persuade Olivia to marry the guy she actually loved? God, you girls are so complicated."

I stared at him. "Because she loved him."

"What?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You idiot. She loved Orsino so much that she was willing to give him away and let him marry Olivia because she thought he actually loved her. She wanted him to be happy, even if that meant that she had to persuade another woman to marry him, if Olivia was what he needed to be happy."

Jacob shook his head. "That's messed up."

"It's romantic."

"It's stupid, Allie."

I put my hands on his cheeks. "I would do exactly the same thing for you. I'd let you go to be with another girl if that meant that you'd be happy."

He gawked at me.

"You're right…" He said slowly. "It is the most romantically messed up thing ever, but coming from you, it's the nicest thing I've ever heard." He put his hands on mine and leaned in so that our foreheads rested against each other. "But I can only be happy with you. You know that, right?"

I saw in his eyes that he really loved me. And I saw that he tried his best not to let the thing with Sam affect him, but it did.

"I know." I said.

We sat like that for a few minutes, or hours, or days, in silence, the essay completely forgotten.

"You know, you can tell me why you're scared. I'm not made of sugar." I said, quietly.

"Sam's looking at me."

I shot up. "What?"

"He's looking at me like I'll be the next."

I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry, Allie."

"If you leave me as well, I don't know what I'll do." I sniffed. "It's pathetic, isn't it? I don't even know what I'd do without you."

I looked up at him, and he must have seen the determination in my eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me." I whispered. "You need to promise you won't leave me alone."

"Never." He answered, without any hesitation.

And in that moment, I knew what to do. I knew I was ready, and I knew I loved Jake more than anything in the world.

He started to pull away. "You know, we really should—"

Before he could finish, I closed the space between us. Swiftly, I moved my lips against his. As always, I felt mentally totally empty, emotionally overwhelmed, but this time, something was different. My body was more alert than ever. Jacob's surprise didn't last long, and his hands were on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin. It hurt a bit, and I loved it.

Our kisses had always been mind-blowing, but this time, it held a certain need, and all our feelings. It was passionate, and desperate.

My finger tangled into his soft hair, caressing his neck, and I sighed. Jake took advantage of that, his tongue battled mine for dominance. I lost, but I was okay with that.

My body took complete control of everything. Nothing existed on the corners of my mind, all I could think was _Jake, Jake, Jake_ and it seemed like he was experiencing the same thing because he started to murmur my name, almost inaudible, like a prayer. The way the pronounced it was like it was something he had always seen as out of reach and had somehow managed to get anyways, like I was the biggest treasure in the world.

With every inch of skin his hands found and touched, my sense of touch heightened, until I blocked out even the sounds of his stereo, which had been playing some piano rock I didn't know but liked.

All I could sense was Jacob's hand as it slid up my torso under my shirt and moved to cup my bra. It took me a lot of force, but I eventually managed to push him away from me. His eyes were wide and dark as he leaned back.

"Please tell me to stop right now. – No, please don't."

"Shut up."

I could have told him to stop there. _I_ could have just stopped there. I could have stood up and left the room, or told him to get his butt up to do our essay. I could have let that kiss be the end of it, and wondered why he had me with just one single word, one promise he had actually already given me. That was what I should have done as well.

But I didn't. The sensation from having him—all of him—was so euphoric, even more so than when I usually kissed him, that I couldn't give it up. I loved the sensation of closeness, of connection, it felt so comforting to me. When Jake touched me like that, I knew he loved me. I knew sex was a beautiful, passionate thing, and it was right to be with him.

I had always sworn to myself that I would wait for the right one to give that part of my innocence up. I hadn't ever thought that would be in High School, but … somehow, I just knew that we were right for each other. I knew we were perfect. And I wanted it.

Jacob Black had been what I had needed all along. I didn't just want him…I needed him. I needed him like I needed air. I needed him like my body needed a heartbeat to live. Jake made everything okay. He made everything I was just fade away.

Without saying a word, without hesitating, I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it onto Jacob's bedroom floor. He didn't have a chance to say anything before I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him onto his back. A second later, I was straddling him and we were kissing each other again. His fingers undid the clasp of my bra, and it joined my shirt on the floor.

I'd always thought I'd feel self-conscious and shy in that moment, but I didn't, not in the least. I saw his eyes widen and I felt admired, loved, and the most beautiful girl in the world.

I unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled my crochet scrunchie out of my hair and dug his hands into my hair so that it fell out of its braid and the wild curls fell around us, framing my face.

It seemed as if he had gained muscle over the last few weeks, from when I had last seen him without his shirt on. The skin pulled tight over his sculpted chest, and my hands ghosted over his broad shoulders in amazement.

When I met his eyes again, they had gotten even darker.

Jake's lips moved to my neck, giving me a moment to catch my breath, only to make me gasp again when he bit down on the junction of my neck and my shoulder, probably leaving a mark.

I could only smell his aftershave this close to him, and his typical Jacob smell, like wood with a faint hint of the sea.

His mouth travelled down my shoulder, and a thought crossed my mind.

He was way too good at this.

Then again, I knew I was his first as well; his friends teased him about that enough. And then his mouth pressed into mine again, and that tiny little bit of insecurity died. Acting completely on my instinct, I lightly bit down on Jake's lip, pulling it with my teeth, and he moaned into my mouth. His hands moved over my ribs, sending chills down my spine.

Oh God.

Jacob flipped me on my back and pulled my skirt and panties down, throwing them over his shoulder. Now I was only in the necklace he had given me for my birthday. It had a silver plate on it that spelled _Jake's_, and a heart.

"Yes." He said, kissing the place on my neck where it lay. "You're mine. Forever, dá·kwid (darling)."

And then everything went really fast, and his jeans were on the floor, and I was giving him all I had.

* * *

I think maybe I should explain how Jacob and I got together in the first place.

I mean, now that you know how serious we were.

You might not believe it, but we had only really met about nine months ago, and we'd been a couple for about just as long.

Jake and I had always been cool together, but we'd never really talked until I came back from my boarding school. Yes, I had been on a boarding school.

It was pretty cool, actually. My dad sent me there because, well, he had to work a lot and I would've been pretty lonely alone in our house. My school had been in Tacoma, so I'd visited every weekend and of course in my holidays, in which I had crashed at the Clearwater's more times than I could count. Harry and my dad were in this group that had apparently formed when they'd still been in High School; Jacob's dad Billy and Charlie Swan, the chief, were part of it as well.

My school had been a blast, but I had really missed my dad, and Leah, and everyone. Mostly, I had just missed the rez. And it wasn't the easiest thing to be the only Native girl at a school where almost everyone was white. But I had had really good friends, even though nobody could compete with Leah. Even though she was two years older than me, we had always been really close. She was like a sister, only did I love her more than I probably would a sister.

So when I was fifteen, starting my sophomore year, my dad finally got me out of the Annie Wright (which had been the name of my school) and signed me up for La Push High. I was one year below Leah.

By the time I actually met Jake—by which I mean, more than the usual seeing him in English and on the hallways—he'd already started hanging out with Bella Swan, and I kind of thought I didn't have a single chance.

But I'm telling you, I will love his sister Rachel forever. And ever.

I had actually met him when we had been shopping, my dad, Leah, and I. Leah was with me because I needed to buy new bras as well, and I was already embarrassed when my dad was in the café down the street, not to mention him being in the shop. So yeah, I dragged Leah with me.

I hated fitting rooms. They smelled like sweat and people, and worn clothes.

But I had seen this really cute green dress that would make the green of my eyes stand out. Hopefully. On the rez, almost everyone had brown eyes, so I could really play the green eyes.

I winked at myself in the mirror. Personally, I adored the dress.

When I stepped out of the cabin to let Leah have a look at it, I twirled and made a kissy face.

"Love or hate, Clearwater?"

But she wasn't even looking at me; she was checking out a strangely familiar boy who seemed to have been dragged into the shop by his girlfriend.

"I need you to meet someone." She said, grinning and waving at the girl.

"Hey, Rach!" she called.

Oh no. The last time she wanted me to meet one of her girl friends, it had been some weirdo who glared at me and insulted me because I had worn a skirt. Leah didn't really have the best taste in friends when it came to girls. Apart from me, of course.

Plus, this one had an insanely cute boyfriend, even though I suspected he might actually look better if he got a haircut.

"Leah, no offense, but I hate your friends. They freak me the hell out." I groaned, but she just dragged me over. That girl had some abnormal strength, I'm telling you.

After a short while, I just gave up. I knew about cars, so I wasn't that girly, but I really wasn't the strongest person on earth. As I always said, my sport was sitting. So if I didn't want to be dragged across the floor, I had to almost run next to her. I was extremely short, a midget. Leah was amazon-ly tall. Freak.

But being so different was what made us the bestest of friends.

When we reached the two, I blushed and looked down as soon as I recognized him. That was Jacob Black. The handsome son of the chief, whom I saw sometimes on my way home, hanging out with a pretty Hókwat (HO-quaht = paleface) girl. Man, he really had a choice in girls. Both of them were probably a year older than him, at least. He looked pretty grown up for his age, and I had never seen this girl on the rez school before.

Please tell me that wasn't his girlfriend. I didn't stand a chance against her.

"Gosh, Leah, long time no see. I wanted to call you this evening, I just arrived. What are you doing in a shop?" the girl laughed.

Damn. Her voice was a bit husky, and pretty low for a girl, but it fit her and just made her more attractive.

I noticed that Jacob cringed a bit when Leah looked at him. It seemed like they weren't on the best of terms. Then again, not a lot of people were with Leah Clearwater. I grinned when I thought of that, and felt him looking at me. If I hadn't been beet red before, I certainly was now.

"What are you doing in La Push, Rachel? Visiting that Neanderthal, I suppose?" Leah said.

Oh great. Definitely his girlfriend. Damn. Oh well. Not that I cared. And she had miniature boobs anyways. And broad shoulders. Tch.

I couldn't believe how mean I was.

"Ah, yeah. Catching up. But I'm only here for the weekend." Rachel, I suppose, said. "Going shopping with my precious here and all." She laughed and mussed Jacobs hair.

I snorted, but quickly covered it with a pretty unconvincing cough. Oh, no shit, Sherlock. I thought you were hunting elephants. And besides, I don't think you'll find anything here that fits over your man shoulders and doesn't hide what tiny boobs you've actually got, girl.

Leah noticed me standing there awkwardly. "Oh, sorry. Giggles, this is Rachel, Jacob's sister, I think he's in your year, so you should know each other. Rach, Jacob, this is Alice Bluebird."

Okay, so I was an idiot. And, to be honest, her shoulders were perfectly normal. I giggled—sounding kind of hysterical—and shook her hand, feeling particularly blonde right now.

"Her bestie." I added, proudly.

Nervously, I met Jacob's eyes and I think he noticed what a bundle of nerves I was, because he let out a hoarse chuckle and grabbed my hand, causing me to almost swoon because of his sexiness. Oh God, hand, please don't desert me now. Please don't sweat. Don't. Sweat.

Hey, I had lived in an all girls' school for years, okay? Don't judge me.

"I know you," He grinned, though his smile was kind of shaky. "You sit two desks in front of me in English."

He knew who I was!

"Uhm, yeah." I replied, trying to sound cool and probably failing miserably. "Your friend Embry is sitting next to me in homeroom, he talks about you a lot." More like, the only times we actually talked, I was bombarding him—hopefully subtly, though—with questions about "his friends", meaning Jake, because Quil Atreara sure as hell didn't interest me.

God, I probably sounded like a stalker.

Shoot me now.

I had never been as happy as now that my father called me.

_"__If you say Daddy's home, Daddy's home…"_

"Hiya, Dad." I chirped.

"Are you ready, honey? The waitress is starting to look at me weird because I'm having my fifth cup of coffee right now." I could practically hear his smirk.

"Yah, sure. We got the … stuff already; I'm just trying on a dress right now. You can pick us up if you want to. We're in Jack Wills." I said stuff because A) you just don't say the word lingerie to your dad, and B) you just don't say that you've been buying underwear when a hot guy's standing next to you.

"Do I want to know how much I just spent on some ridiculous English brand?" Dad asked.

"Don't think so." I grinned, knowing fully well that he didn't mind.

"Okay, shrimp. See you later."

"See ya, Daddy!" I hung up and saw Rachel grinning.

So I still called my dad Daddy sometimes. So what?

I turned to Leah.

"The Fatha says he's at his fifth cup right now and it's starting to get awkward, so we're going home." I informed Leah.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Bye, Rachel, Jacob. My salvation is coming. Giggles, move your pretty butt."

I gasped as she attempted to pull me to the exit. "Lee, I kinda have to change. These aren't my clothes."

She grinned. "Oh. Yeah. Hurry."

As I scurried away to the changing rooms, the last thing I heard was Jacob calling after me.

"Nice shoes, by the way."

I looked down at my grey converses, smiled, and turned to give him a small wave.

When we saw each other at La Push Beach the next day—I was drawing and he was … well, actually I don't know, I never asked him; I was too busy staring at him, I guess—, he asked me out.

So that was how we got together, basically.

We had just hit it off instantly.

At first, my dad as well as Billy hadn't approved of our relationship at all. But then there was that time when I was staying at Jake's, making my famous Mac and Cheese, by the way, he had spent some time around us and, I guess, that convinced him. (Or maybe it was my food, but well.) Anyways, when I went home that evening, he said goodbye much nicer and from then on, even my dad had approved.

Jacob was perfect for me.

It was almost too good to be true.

I was damn right with that.

* * *

**Fact:** Alice is really short, as you probably know, but she doesn't like wearing High Heels, so she generally goes with Ballet Flats. She does, however have a ten centimeters rule: her boyfriend has to be at least 10 cm taller than her so that she could, if she wanted, wear High Heels and still wouldn't be taller than him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Girls' Night In

**Music:**  
Scene One: Ed Sheeran - _Kiss Me_  
Scene Two: Scouting For Girls - _She's So Lovely_ (Because It's Just Perfect For Girls' Nights!)

I felt Jacob's fingers drawing random patterns on my hipbone.  
He dug his face into my hair, his warm breath hitting my neck and making a warm shudder flow down my spine.

"_Nayeli_," he whispered, almost inaudible. He said it not as if it was something that surprised him but something he had known all along and just said for my sake, in case I had been too daft to notice. It seemed to be natural for him, something he had accepted long ago and cherished.

I closed my eyes tiredly and caressed the nape of his neck, making him release a shuddering breath that tickled my neck in an absolutely amazing way.

"Love you, too." I breathed.

He lifted his head to look me in the eyes, wonder written all over his face, as well as barely repressed euphoria.

"Say that again." He asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"_Nayeli_, Jacob Black." I said, looking directly into his beautiful eyes.

He laughed—a relieved, joyful laugh.

"You love me!" He exclaimed.

I grinned. "Of course I do, you idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

I kissed him for an answer.

I could kiss Jacob Black for eternity and never get tired. I probably would if I didn't need air. He always kissed me like I was fragile and something he had to protect in every way possible, like I was something extremely precious he had longed for for his whole life but always dubbed as out of his reach, like a Maserati or a thousand-dollar-dessert, or a VW rabbit made out of pure gold. However, even though he always kissed me like I was made out of glass, now I understood how much he must have held back. Now, I understood the passion he felt for me, the need to grab me like he had. After sleeping together, his kisses held some of that passion, as if he'd experienced that I wasn't going to break at the slightest touch.

Though I already felt bruises forming on my hips.

Call me a freak, but I kind of liked it. Crazy, isn't it? But I liked that everyone could see I was his, as he was mine. It was like I was proud of them, in a way.

Oh God, I was becoming like Emily.

I shot up.

"Jake," I murmured. "I need to tell you something."

He pulled me to his chest again. "Does it have anything to do with why you've been so much on the edge the last weeks? Since you visited Emily, actually."

"You noticed."

His hazel eyes stared deep into mine. "Of course I did. Hell, even your dad noticed. Almost beat the hell out of me because he thought it was my fault."

I was flabbergasted. I had a perfect boyfriend. Wow.

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything, though. Thought that you'd tell me someday. You took long enough, by the way."

"I wasn't sure if I had imagined it."

"Tell me anyways."

So I told him everything. About Emily crying and Sam going all psycho on me, and threatening me, and me running out of the house. As fast as I could.

I mildened everything about the whole lifting-into-the-air thing a bit, because Jacob was shaking violently enough when I told him the rest. I had noticed that he had stared to shake when he got really angry, but luckily, I was almost always able to calm him down. Like…

Oh God.

Sam had shaken when he screamed at me.

So he shook when he was angry, too.

So Jake was like Sam.

Or he would be.

He would become like Sam, and he would leave me.

But he'd said he wouldn't.

Right?

"Jake," I all but sobbed.

"Alle." He sounded positively panicked. "What is it?"

"You meant it when you said you'd never leave me, right? And that you'd always tell me the truth?"

"I promise." He didn't even hesitate for a millisecond.

I sniffled. "Do you swear?"

He smiled a bit and wiped away my tears with his palms. "Pinkie."

I had to laugh, even though I didn't want to.

"Pinkies don't swear."

"Okay, ringfinger."

So he ringinger-swore to me that he'd always be by my side, and that he'd always be honest with me.

Good.

* * *

That night, Jacob had already made plans with Bella Swan. He apologized profusely, as if it was a giant betrayal, even though I'd known before. He even said he'd tell her he couldn't come, but they'd decided to go to the cinema, alone—probably only meaning without me, but Jake was too kind to notice—, so I told him he should go. I didn't like her, but from what he let slip sometimes, I was positive she needed all the help she could get.

I would've been slightly happier if she got that help from the seventh floor of the Seattle Hospital (which was the mental ward), but well.

You can't always get what you want, hm?

The sad thing is, I would've probably liked her if I wasn't so pathetically jealous.

The good thing was that I had the best time of my life with Leah, having a Girls' Night In, as we called it.

It was unusually girly for someone like Leah, but she loved it.

We did our hair, watched movies we cried over, and told each other the biggest secrets we had. Everything.

When I came into her room, Leah once again proved that she was the bestest friend in the world, because she immediately knew what was going on.

"You slept with Jake, right?" she asked in the exact moment that I closed the door.

I frowned, but still couldn't keep the beaming smile from my face.

"Are you mad at me?"

She laughed and put the magazine she'd been reading away.

"Are you crazy? My little girl's all grown up now." She fake-sniffed, but still pulled me into a bone, crushing hug.

"He's the right one for you, everyone can see that." She smiled and pulled me down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," I whispered dreamily, "he is."

I remembered vaguely that that has been just what Leah had said when she met Sam, but I pushed that thought out of my mind.

Jacob wasn't like Sam.

He'd promised.

"Now, spill." She grinned. "How the hell did that happen, huh?"

I smiled shyly. "I don't even know, really. We were saying something about _The Twelfth Night_…" I laughed when I met her confused eyes. "It's a Shakespeare play." Leah shrugged, as if saying 'I never did English, how would I know?' which was a fair point, because she hated English.

"Well, it was about this woman who loved a guy and … actually, that's not really important, but … then he promised he'd never leave me, and …" We both sighed simultaneously. "I don't know, it just happened, as cliché as that sounds. It was just … it was as if, in that moment, something told me he was the right one. That we belonged together somehow. It was as if my body took control of me, and … yeah." I lamely finished my girly rant.

Leah hugged me and screeched, but something was up.

"What's it?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but her grin became more forced.

"Come on, Lee."

She looked down at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

"It's just … Sam promised he'd never leave me." And then he left and everything changed. She didn't say it, but it was there.

"Now, but you and Jake … I mean, if you don't work out, nobody ever will." She laughed, though it was still a bit shaky. "It's just so … now you of all people, who always swore she would only give in to a guy who she was positive was her true love—and I don't doubt for a second that Jacob's that guy—you've found him, and I'm sure you two will marry and have thousands of kids and all. And … I'm still alone, and I still don't know what to do with my damn life and I effing graduate this summer, and I … I'm kind of … lost." She confessed.

I hugged her, because we both knew there was nothing to say. Leah had lost the guy she thought she would marry someday. And now I was here, telling her how much I loved Jake, and I knew she wasn't jealous, but she did envy me. And she was worried for me.

I hoped she had no reason to be.

"Anyways," Leah changed the topic, "Why aren't you with loverboy right now but told me we really had to do a Girls' Night In? Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't think Jacob would let you set a foot outside his bedroom today."

That was what I loved about Leah – she was so easy to be around. She didn't care for herself, and even though Sam had been horrible to her, she still listened to all my relationship stories and was happy for me. She was the best. And she always knew some way to make me happy, or change the topic when she knew I was uncomfortable, or sad. I knew many people made her out as a cold-hearted bitch, and I do admit she sometimes made that impression—I actually believed that she did it on purpose sometimes—but she was the sweetest girl ever, well, for me at least.

"I had to spill." I smiled.

She pointed at me with her index finger. "Oh, you will. Don't think you're off the hook with that lame description. I don't want to hear about bloody Shakespeare, but about the fact that you shagged."

I gasped and then laughed, closing my hand around her finger.

"Pointing kills fairies."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to die." She said dead seriously, and we both cracked up.

"No, tell me what's the real reason." Leah said when we had calmed down enough. "I mean, I understand that you need to spill, but you're a touchy-feely type of girl. I'd never thought either of you would let go of the other before twenty-four hours later, and even then you'd be attached at the hip, what with Jacob being all over you anyways. Can't imagine what he has to be like now. Probably glued to you." She sighed dramatically. "I can see a lot of PDA in both our futures." She said in a screechy voice that should probably be her impersonation of a gypsy.

I suddenly found my toes very interesting. Oh gosh, red nail polish! Look at that!

"Giggles."

And I spilled, as always with Leah.

"He had made some plans with Bella Swan."

"What the actual-"

"Leah!" I interrupted.

"-fudge! I meant fudge!"

"Sure you did."

She frowned. "So why's he going out with her when he could have a pillow session with you?"

I blushed a bright red.

"Don't call it that!" I exclaimed, completely flustered.

Leah laughed. "Okay. So what is he doing with the Forks girl when he could have_ spent his time with you_. Better?"

"Much."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay. So he'd already told me, like, ages ago that she had asked him to go to the cinema, since she's his best friend or whatever."

"I thought the twin idiots were his best friends." Leah interrupted.

"Ditto, but apparently not. It was actually quite cute because he asked me if it was okay to say yes, or if I'd rather not have him go."

"Cute, and of course you said it was okay."

"Sure I did." I murmured.

"Didn't really want him to actually do it, though?" She grinned knowingly.

I threw my hands in the air. "What could I have said? 'No, Jake, sorry, please don't go, I think she's awful'?"

Leah laughed and then patted my arm in a sisterly comforting way.

"Of course you couldn't. You could've only said yes, and you and I know that, and Isabella Swan sure as hell does, too. If she even knows he asked you. But Jacob doesn't understand that."

"Boys," I huffed, and crossed my arms and pouted like a kid.

"Yup. Now go on."

I wrinkled my nose. "Anyway, he apologized like a thousand tiems and told me he could tell her he couldn't make it, and it even seemed like he wanted to-"

"Wouldn't have thought that, would you?" Leah murmured to an invisible audience.

"Ahem, it seemed like he wanted to, but I knew she'd already booked tickets, and I hate all that fake zombie blood stuff, so I told him I was going to spend the night at yours."

"Bet he didn't like the thought of having to share you with me, huh?" Leah wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew, Lee, that's disgusting!"

She laughed. "But you love me."

"I do."

"You know I'd really like to kick Swan to Palermo," Leah grinned, "But since her father's the chief, I'm not sure whether that's such a brilliant idea."

I fell for it. "Aw, but him and your dad are buddies."

"True, that is. Plus, if I did it in La Push, someone else would investigate and my dad kinda holds the strings here, together with Billy…"

"But Billy would probably want to find out, he's closer with Charlie and it's his son's best friend…" I spun it further.

"Ya, but he loves you way more than her."

"Awe."

Leah and I looked at each other, and laughed out loud.

"You know who she always reminds me of?" I grinned. "Lizzie Prenton."

"Ew, the sister of Saliva Boy?"

Leah called my first kiss Saliva Boy. Nicholas Prenton had been a guy I'd had to kiss on one of the awful parties my roommate Erin dragged me to. We weren't exactly close, she was way too … I didn't want to say slaggy, but yeah that's what I meant. Anyways, on one of her parties I met Nick Prenton, who was one of my classmate's brother, and actually pretty cute. Poor Lizzie, though looked exactly like him, and what was attractive on a boy surely could look damn awful on a girl.

Well, you get it. Lizzie Prenton wasn't exactly a looker.

"You've got it."

"Gawsh, you're so Boarding-School-ish." Leah complained, laughing.

"I know, but you love me."

"That's actually why. So loverboy's calling?"

I grabbed some chocolate from her nightstand and nibbled on it.

"Yah. He said he would."

"Good." I saw it in her eyes before she said anything and already grabbed my pillow tighter.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" And bam, I had a pillow in my face.

"Oh, you're so on, Clearwater!" I screamed, laughing hysterically.

...

That night, Jacob never called me like he'd promised he would.

* * *

**Fact:** Alice used to do ballet when she was younger, but unlike Bella, she really enjoyed it and was good at it, too. When she went to Boarding School, she couldn't continue, but she loved it and still wears Ballet Flats all the time


	6. Chapter 5 - Third Beach

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. I am currently writing a One Direction Fanfic (NEVER thought this day'd actually come) for my cousin-in-law (our family is complicated) so I didn't really have time to update. I am so sorry! However, I was on holiday for two weeks - without any internet or, God forbid, mobile signal (don't ever go on holiday in Knowle, Devon, if you know what's good for your phone. Not the Field Centre near Taunton, Somerset, either. There's a Signal Hill there, sure, but you have to actually CLIMB the effing thing. Which I never did. My sport is sitting.) so I had a lot of time on my hands without being able to text or go on Twitter. So, I've been writing a lot, and every time I had a Writer's Block for the 1D fanfic, I'd write something for Nayeli, and vice versa. So yeah. Two chapters today. I love you. Bye.**  
**Oh, and PS: I added facts about Alice at the end of each chapter since I got some complaints about how she's not described too clearly. Whoever gets what I - unconsciously, BTW - did there with Alice's Mom's name, send me what you think it is (Tip: it's a character in a book) and gets an OS about whatever you want. Whoever can guess who sent the letter in the next chapter gets one as well. Whooo! Get typing!**

**Music:**  
Scene One: Florence & The Machine - _Heavy In Your Arms_  
Scene Two And Three: Paramore - _Misguided Ghosts_

I mean, I had kind of known what would happen, to be honest.  
I just hadn't wanted to admit it.  
Then again, when Monday started out as usual, I didn't think anything of it. My Dad always drove me to school on Mondays because it was the day when he started earlier than usual. I know. Sucks to be him, huh?  
School in La Push started earlier than other schools, which was probably because a lot of us had to work after school to help our parents out. So the first lesson was always at half past seven, leaving us with a ridiculous time to get up—half past six. I didn't mind it, I physically couldn't sleep longer than eight anyways. I had to have gotten that from my Mom's side of the family, because in La Push, almost everyone slept in. Always. Especially the men—if you didn't wake them, a lot could actually sleep until three or four in the afternoon. Jared Cameron, who was now one of Sam's guys, had been known for once sleeping through an entire weekend. He went to bed on Friday and when he got up on Sunday evening, his dad was watching the news so he realized he had missed a whole day. It had to be something in their genes, just like being freakishly tall. I had noticed that the tallest slept the most, at least usually.  
But setting La Push's sleeping habits aside, I first noticed that something was up when I realized Jake was missing. I had wondered why he hadn't answered his phone, but just assumed he'd lost it again, so I'd thought I would take the piss out of that at school. But he wasn't there. Embry was missing again as well, and so was Jared. Quil awkwardly patted my arm when I met him, telling me Billy had told him that Jake was sick, looking cautious. And then the Hall Monitors were missing. Only Paul was there, and he kept shooting me those looks during lunch, while I was munching on my salad all depressed, as if he didn't know whether to feel sorry for me or just ignore me as he had. It was scary, and it really worried me. Once, when I caught him looking again, I returned his gaze, and his eyes held so much pity I thought I might drown. I knew what was going to happen. He knew what was going to happen. Jake was theirs now. I felt the walls come closer, and suddenly, the air was getting thinner and thinner. Everything was getting smaller, tiny even, crushing me. My chest grew heavy, my view fuzzy. I realized I must have been hyperventilating when I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw being Paul Lahote sprinting across the room way faster than I thought would ever be possible.

* * *

I woke up to bright neon lights and mint green walls—the nurse's room at La Push High.  
"Giggles, go lay down again, you were out cold. Good thing Paul caught you or you'd be in the hospital right now and we wouldn't want that, your dad would have a heart attack." Yeah, Paul. My absolute favourite person in the world and saviour for the day. Insert eye roll.  
Sue Clearwater was something like my mother figure considering mine had left me when I was in kindergarten, and Leah and I had been best friends since forever. I had never been so happy that she was the school nurse.  
"Hey, luvvie, don't scare me like that." That was Leah, and now I even saw her face popping up over me. "Since when do you have claustrophobia?" She asked. And since when did Paul Lahote care if I hit my head? She didn't say it out loud, but the question was hanging in the air, I could practically cut it with a knife.  
"I don't know," I said, answering both questions.  
"Hm. Well, screw Jake for not being there, he's a-" Sue cleared her throat. "An idiot." Leah rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot, okay, Mom?"  
I sniffed. "Lee, can you drive me home?"  
She frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, we could go to my place…"  
"I'd write an excuse for Leah, as well, if you don't want to be alone," Sue said helpfully.  
I shook my head. "I just want to go home," I whispered.  
Leah sighed. "Okay. But I'll stay with you, okay?"  
"I just want to be on my own and cry about Jake leaving me, okay?" I said.  
"No. We'll watch chick flicks and talk about why we hate guys." Those were the exact words I had said to her when she'd been upset about Sam. And that made me realize that she understood exactly what I meant. We were the same now. Or at least, we would be.  
I hugged her fiercely, surprising her. After a short while, she hugged me back, and we both thought about the men we loved and how she had lost hers and I would lose mine if there wouldn't be a miracle.  
"Come on," she said after a while, "We'll drive by his house. He's probably just sick and lost his phone because he's a tool."  
I wiped my eyes. "Sure. Thanks, Sue."  
She smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes getting a bit deeper. "Sure thing, dá·kwid. You go, I'll bail you out of school. You can take my car, Leah, it's full. Just in case you'll want to go somewhere." She winked. Sue knew exactly where we went when one of us was upset, but she pretended not to for our sake. Every time Leah or I was upset, she'd drive us to the cliffs and we'd walk to Third Beach, which was the prettiest to us, but nobody else seemed to think so. It was very rough, and there were no people there as it had been forgotten, and we always sat on the cliffs with heaps of chocolate, cried, laughed, and screamed our anger out, and left all our troubles there, going home with the feeling that everything would come together again, and until now, it always had.  
When we reached the Blacks' house, Sue's Pick Up already filled with chocolate, Leah turned the ignition off and opened her door, frowning. This had to be horrible, I realized, her going through everything that had happened again because she was seeing me in the same position.  
"You stay in the car, I'll talk to him. He's probably okay."  
She stomped towards the house and knocked so loudly that I was surprised she didn't crash the door. Billy came out and I saw them talking, then Leah turned abruptly and went back to the car. She slammed the door shut and huffed.  
"Billy says he's sick. But I could see he's lying, that old man. He sends his sorry for what happened at school and reckons Jake'll be sick for about two more weeks. Bullshit."  
"That is it, right?" I whispered. "He's left me, right? He got me to sleep with him and then he left me! He _promised!_" I screeched, sobbing. "He promised." My voice sounded hollow.  
Leah hugged me as fiercely as she could in the car. "You'll always still have me. We can do everything when we're together, okay? I'll always watch out for you, and you can always come to me. And when he's back at school, I'll take you to his to slap him."  
I nodded, sniffing, and she gave me a tissue, turning on the ignition. "Okay, off to the beach then, okay?"

* * *

Third Beach was the best place in the world. Most people would class it as awfully rough and horrible, and that was why nobody ever came here (along with the awful path up to the cliffs), but to me it was simply wonderful. Leah and I sat on an old blanket up on the rocks, the wind messing up out hair. We had already had way too much chocolate, and we weren't even thinking about stopping now.  
"You know," Leah said with her mouth full, "I think guys are generally overrated. I think we should just become lesbian for each other. I like your boobs."  
I bit off some nougat Hershey's. "True, but no offense, it'd be so awkward kissing you, so maybe not."  
She shrugged, and then tensed up.  
"Uhm, speaking about awkward … I feel really weird asking you this, but you did use protection, right?"  
I stared at her.  
"Because … I really don't want you ending up pregnant, you know."  
I shook my head no, and she breathed out in relief. "My dad has me on the pill ever since I got together with Jake. Man, was that doctor's appointment awkward. But … you know, I kind of wish I would end up pregnant, though. I mean … it's fairly obvious he'll leave me, right? And … if I did, at least I'd always have a piece of him left."  
Leah stared at me. "That was deep. And really fucked up, Giggles. You love the guy too much."  
I sighed. "The fact that he slept with me and then dropped me like a hot potato kind of proves that, dunnit?"  
She nodded. "This calls for more chocolate. Are you okay here on your own?"  
"Sure."  
When she left, I just sat there, my legs dangling in the thin air. Somewhere in the forest, a wolf howled, and one answered, sounding pained. Wow, I really was a vet's daughter, interpreting stuff into animals. Another wolf howled really close to where I was, and I gripped the woollen blanket a bit tighter, shuddering. That last call had really sounded as if the wolf was close, as in a few yards away. I rubbed my face with my hands. I was going mad.  
When I removed my hands from my face, I caught the gaze of dark eyes. On the edge of the woods, there was a wolf. Well, at least it sort of looked like a wolf. A horse-sized, gray, alien wolf.  
"…Fuck." I whispered. That just showed how scared I was. I swore.  
Okay, I was going to be eaten today. This day sucked. Majorly.  
The wolf just kept on staring at me. It looked endlessly sad. It came a step closer.  
"Please don't eat me?" I tried. "Because my day is already awful, and I just can't be arsed to run away from you now, just FYI."  
It leaned its head to one side and pressed its stomach to the ground in a way that, at least with dogs, meant that it was showing its sympathy towards me.  
"Great," I muttered. "The alien mutt _likes_ me. I am so pathetic."  
It shook its head fiercely and came even closer until it was only about two yards away.  
"Well, alien wolf. How do you do? I'm Allie," I said. "Or at least, I was Allie. You know," I just kept on rambling when I should actually run away from the seven-foot-beast, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "You know, I really love this guy, and he called me Allie. But he's being an asshat, excuse the language. I mean, I, like, had a panic attack today and this guy I thought was the devil's spawn actually did a nice thing, and my world just got a really bad reality check. Jake's an awful person. Even worse than the guy who screwed up my best friend." I pointed in about the direction of Leah's car. "I love her, but with what he's done to her, she'll probably end up as an old cat lady, and so will I. Probably before I'm thirty." The wolf shuddered, and I laughed. "So you don't like cats? I don't s'pose I could become a wolf lady, though, because I think our house wouldn't hold more than one." He—yes, I'd decided it was a male wolf—made a throaty sound, as if he was laughing.  
I sighed and bit off some more chocolate. "Yes, you go on laugh. I hate my life." Surprisingly, tears sprung to my eyes. I thought I'd already cried myself out. "It's just…" I sobbed. "I just don't think I'll ever love someone as much again. And I know every High School Girl says that, but it's true." I wiped my eyes. "I really do love him," I whispered. "More than anything. And he just … he'll leave me. I know he will. You know, I've always had these dreams that came true, and these feelings. My dad says so did my Mom." The wolf looked at me curiously. "I know when things happen," I explained. "Sometimes, at least. Apparently, so did my great-great-add-numerous-amounts-of-great-aunt Mary Alice. They put her in a Psychic ward. Jake and his friends used to mock me for it, sometimes knowing what was going to happen. But the thing is, I always know." I wiped my nose with my sleeve. "And I just know that Jake belongs to Sam now. Nothing will ever go back to the way it was again. Everything has changed." I sobbed. "I think I may just have lost him forever."  
The wolf just continued looking at me, and I thought I saw pity in its eyes. Suddenly I felt really angry.  
"You know, it's not even fair," I said. "It's not fair!" I stood up, shakily. "I'm going crazy and talking to a wolf, for God's sake. A fucking, horse-sized, mutant wolf!" I was screeching now, and I didn't even care about my language.  
"What wolf?" Leah asked behind me.  
I looked around frantically, but it was gone.  
"There … there was a wolf … a …" I trailed off. I was going crazy. I was seriously going crazy.  
Leah hugged me. "It's okay, Giggles. I'll drive you home now, okay? You need sleep."  
I nodded, my body numb.

* * *

**Fact: **Alice had always wanted a dog, but she was never at home, so there was no way. She wants an Australian Shepherd, but her dad says then she'd need to have at least five sheep as well (to keep the dog entertained and well-behaving) and he doesn't want that.


	7. Chapter 6-The Future Isn't Set In Stone

**Music:**  
Scene One: The Age Of Information - _Tell Her Something_  
Scene Two: Taylor Swift - _Better Than Revenge_

When I went to school again, more than a week had passed. Quil had visited me sometimes, giving me my homework and the latest gossip, though I suspected he was also checking up on me to see I hadn't caught the Sam Disease. Leah had practically lived with me. I had gone from terrible sadness and crying fits to numbness, and I couldn't keep playing hooky forever. But I still waited until I was certain. I waited until Jake had come back, and until I knew for sure he'd become one of them. He did.  
There was only Quil picking me up when I went back. While we were walking, there was a ghastly, unusual silence. None of us said what we were both thinking: we were on our own now. Jake and Embry were on the other side now, they were with Sam. And there was no way they were ever coming back.  
"He came back to school yesterday," Quil said after a while, his voice serious. I felt close to breaking down, but I just straightened up my shoulders and nodded.  
"I'm guessing you were still sitting alone?"  
"Well, Leah actually sat with me and we talked about how much we hated Sam, but yeah."  
"Okay."  
Silence.  
"He texted me yesterday," I said. "So I suspected it."  
Quil stopped. "He did?"  
I nodded, tears in my eyes. "He broke up with me."  
"Via text?"  
I nodded.  
It had been short, and to the point, and totally not Jake. But I actually might have to thank him because it made me realise that the person love might just be dead already. There was a new Jacob now, and I wasn't in love with him. So he couldn't break my heart. It was fairly easy. So I decided to go back to school, maybe slap him, and get on with my life. If he went on like this, chances were that it would actually be way better than his.  
"That fucking asshole."  
I looked at him. "He's your best friend."  
"He used to be, yes. When he was still Jake. And that's the only reason why I'm not saying anything worse."  
"Leah said she saw him with Bella Swan."  
He nodded. "I really feel like punching him in the face, but what with him looking all buff now as well and all dark and angry, I might actually die."  
I hugged him.  
It took him a while, but then he hugged me back.  
"What was that for?" He asked when I let go and started walking again.  
I smiled at him, the sad excuse for a depressed smile that was the only thing I had managed to do for a week.  
"It's the thought that counts."  
"You should know, Psychic Girl," he joked.  
I nodded solemnly.  
School was horror. I had Quil, and of course, Leah, but I almost died in English and Lunch. And everywhere I went, people kept whispering. Of course it didn't help that Jake and I had disappeared and come back at about the same time. But what really seemed to have them think was the fact that we were obviously broken up. At Lunch, I kept sneaking glances at the Hall Monitor Table. Jared and Kim were snogging, Jake was looking depressed and angry—Quil had been right—and Paul kept shooting me glances that were almost apologetic. He reminded me of someone, someone I couldn't quite grasp.  
When I sighed for the three hundred and fifty-second time, Leah huffed and got up.  
"Fuck you, Jacob Black!" she screamed, and then sat down again as if nothing had happened. To me, it hadn't.  
School was eventless apart from that. My life was eventless.  
It sucked.  
When I came home, there was a letter in the mail for me. It didn't have a return address, and my name was written in an amazingly beautiful cursive. In it, there was only one piece of paper, with only one line written on it in the same handwriting as on the envelope.

_The future isn't set in stone. Things change. Take it from someone who knows._

* * *

The next day, I decided to pay Isabella Swan a visit.  
Well, actually Leah decided to make me pay Isabella Swan a visit, and I suspected she only did so she could hit the girl in the face.  
I hated Isabella Swan as well right now, and I had never hated anyone before, so that was quite new for me, but I still didn't want anyone to punch someone else, so I came with her.  
Her house was okay, but not even nearly as nice as ours, or the Clearwaters', let alone the Blacks'. It was just tiny, and old.  
Leah's truck came to an abrupt stop, and she mumbled an apology. Not that she had to; everyone knew her car had its own will. It was evil, Samantha was. Yes, her name was Samantha.  
"Okay, d'you reckon she's there?" Leah whispered.  
"Why do I have the feeling you do this quite often?"  
She shrugged, grinning. "It's good to have some of the old you back. And FYI, this is not illegal, I checked."  
I rolled my eyes, but had to giggle.  
"Okay, let's go."  
I held her back. "Are you going to hit her? You're going to hit her, right?"  
She avoided my eyes. "Maybe…?"  
I shook my head. "Please don't hit the girl, it might make her face prettier and we don't want to give her the chance."  
She laughed and I shrugged innocently. "I mean, it can't possibly get worse, can it?"  
"This break-up has made you slightly more bitchy and evil, I like it," Leah grinned. "You're a way funnier person now that you speak your thoughts. Though…" She rubbed her chin. "I think the normal filter has always been missing for you, it's only that you're mind isn't all sunshine and blowjobs anymore. You should keep it that way. You're a natural at hating on people."  
"I don't know if that was a compliment, but for some reason I still feel flattered."  
"Trust me, it was. You're hilarious."  
We grinned at each other.  
"So, to take the gun?" Leah broke the silence and we burst into a fit of giggles.  
When we rang the doorbell—without gun, in case you were wondering—we could barely contain our laughter. I couldn't believe what I had missed all these years. Being a total bitch was fun.  
I could see Isabella Swan peeking though the window in the door; as if we couldn't see her. I waved. The shock on her face was evident, and I nudged Leah who laughed at the sight. Then the face disappeared altogether. Silence.  
"Does she actually think we'll believe that she's not there?" I asked after a while.  
Leah shrugged. "That'd prove that she's not only ugly but dumb as well."  
I kicked the door as this was louder and didn't hurt my hands as much.  
"We've seen you, you know."  
I could hear footsteps and after a minute, the door was opened.  
She looked just like I had remembered her, only slightly worse. Still a bit corpse-like, with dark shadows under her eyes. Had nobody ever told her about concealer? I had anaemia, so I always had shadows under my eyes, but I owned make-up. But hey, maybe she wanted to scare little children. Her hair looked very haystack-like, even though she didn't have the problem of frizz that Leah and I fought every day. She was thin, almost too thin. Geez, woman. She could be really beautiful (still a bit ordinary-looking, but quite pretty) if she did half of what normal people did every day, yet she decided to look like a bag of potatoes. Oh, classy, score for you, lady.  
"Are you Isabella Swan?" Leah asked.  
"Obviously," she answered.  
Oh great.  
"Well, I hope you remember me, I'm the girlfriend of the guy you use as your slave. Though I think you call it 'best friend'." I actually used are quotation marks. So old-school.  
Isabella just nodded numbly.  
"Boom," Leah giggled.  
"Listen, I really don't have anything against you personally, apart from the fact that you seem to think people will like not having to send their children to Haunted Houses at Fun Fairs anymore if you're around, but hey, to each their own, and I guess you could really be a nice girl if you weren't as much of a manipulative bitch as everyone knows you are, but what I'm really here for is Jake and you being a bitch to him because I couldn't help but notice him hanging out with the Hall Monitors lately and screwing up his life and TBF, I don't really have anything to do with it anymore, I suppose, considering he broke up with me and all, but I was really wondering if you were purposefully destroying other people's relationships just because your boyfriend grew tired of you—which, I'm sorry, honey—is no big surprise if you were looking like this around him as well, or if it is merely a coincidence that it has always looked as if you weren't really happy with you not being the first violin in the orchestra of Jacob's life anymore and that now he's not talking to me anymore, and _now_ you can talk." She had tried to get a word in multiple times while I was talking, but I hadn't let her.  
"It's really rude to interrupt other people," Leah piped in.  
We fist-bumped without even having to look. Yeah, that's how badass we were. Jokes.  
Isabella Swan's eyes grew wide.  
"So he broke up with you?" she asked.  
Bitch.  
"Can we just assume that yes, he did, and you really shouldn't dig into it too much?" Leah hissed.  
"He told me yesterday that he basically never wanted to see me again and that our friendship was over. I even said some pretty borderline things about you because I thought you were the reason," Isabella explained.  
Oh.  
_Oh_.  
"Well, believe me if I say I've said more than just borderline things about you, bitch," Leah growled. I elbowed her.  
"So you weren't even slightly pissed at the fact that he had a girlfriend way prettier than you?" she asked.  
I rolled my eyes, smiling.  
"Well, I never really liked the idea of you, you're a bit too preppy for him, if you ask me," Isabella answered. At least she was honest. Okay, you probably know I was lying, that was so out of order!  
"I don't think you fit too well," she continued, "So it's not a big surprise that he dumped you, and I think he's more into the serious type."  
"Oh, like you, I bet," Leah murmured.  
"And you remind me of someone I really don't like at the moment, and I told him that, but I don't think that's the reason he broke up with you, because he's too stubborn a person to do that even if he knows it'd be better."  
Leah turned to me. "Can I smack her?"  
I nodded, my mouth open. The truth's a bitch, huh?  
Wham!  
Before anything else could happen, Leah had hit Isabella Swan flat in the face. She pulled her hand back and shook it out, a disgusted look in her face.  
"I really need to wash my hands now, can we go?" she asked.  
I just nodded, trying to hold in a smile.  
Isabella was staring at us, holding her bloody nose.  
"Don't worry, it's not broken," Leah said. "We didn't want to improve her face, we agreed to that."  
The girl nodded slowly, and suddenly closed the door really quickly. I could hear her running away and burst out in giggles.  
"I'll probably cry about what she said later, but I loved that!" I high-fived Leah, and she grinned.  
"I was serious, though, can I please wash my hands? I _touched_ her _face_!" she exclaimed.  
I nodded, still giggling, and we went to Leah's car.  
"You know," I said when we got in, "I really don't get why they've got Billy's old fugly truck as a decoration here."  
Leah shook her head. "It's Sluggabella's car."  
I gawked at her. "For real?"  
Leah nodded and started to reverse.  
Suddenly I got an idea. I knew those old retro Chevys, and I knew the engine was totally rebuilt by Jake, because otherwise there was no way that thing would still be on the streets. And I had seen Jake rebuild engines.  
"Wait," I said and jumped out of the car. I took the screw-driver from the backseat and snuck back to the house, leaving a confused Leah behind.  
When I came back, I was grinning.  
"You actually just trashed her car." Leah said.  
I shrugged. "He new BFF Jacob could probably fix it, TBF."  
We were laughing all the way home.

* * *

**Fact:** Alice has always liked cars and tinkers around with them every time she can, but she isn't allowed to drive yet.


	8. Chapter 7 - I Hate You

**A/N: Ironically, choosing the right songs was what took me the longest...**

**Music:**

Scene One: Razorlight - _Who Needs Love?_  
Scene Two: Sia - _My Love_

When I went to school the next day, it was the first day that I could actually look at Jake without wanting to cry.  
It was getting better.  
He had made his choice, and I was slowly making mine.  
I didn't want him to break my heart again, so I was making myself climb up what I had fallen.  
I made plans with Leah again, and with Quil, who seemed ecstatic that I was back. After hours of wailing and lost days of numbness, I was kind of back to normal. I won't deny that the fact that me wanting to be as un-Isabella as possible played a big role. I knew that she'd basically become a zombie after her Edward precious had broken up with her, and that that was where my problems had their roots, or at least I thought they did. I wanted to be an anti-Bella.  
But I did feel the Hall Monitors watching me.  
I felt Embry's eyes bore into my back when I told Taylor Martin that yes, of course I'd love to do the essay project with him, when in reality I knew he just wanted to hook up with me (which I didn't let him). I saw Jared watching me from his peripheral vision when I told Slaggy Lindsay that I, in fact, didn't have a date for prom and sure as hell didn't mind if she asked Jacob, he was none of my concern anymore. I knew Paul didn't have to drive by my house on his way to and back from school and work. I was sure Kim didn't really want to sit next to me in History (and her asking me was really obvious, she should really work on her spying technique). And my dad was perfectly capable of painting the garage himself, thank you very much, I didn't think he'd need Sam to do that, apart from the fact that he didn't seem to do any painting, he was just watching out that I didn't do anything wrong.  
So I basically lived an honour-daughter life, and I felt them watching my every step.  
It went on like that for about a month.  
And yes, it was fine, but it wasn't really a proper life.  
I just hadn't been able to set a proper end to the whole Jake thing, and I still cried at night. Sometimes.  
And I wanted that to stop.  
But for that, I'd have to tell Jake what I thought, because whereas he had said something—well, texted that he wanted to break up—I never had.

* * *

So that was why I decided to go to Jake's, and by go, I mean walk, even though it was pouring. I still didn't have a car.  
On the way, I passed Bella Swan in her beat-up truck (apparently, Jake had managed to fix it like I'd told Leah he would), and that was when I must have slipped into the third phase of break up, at least that was what Leah had called it: anger. I was boiling. By now, I didn't even care about the rain.  
She had lied. She was still meeting him, she had never stopped.  
She was probably the new me.  
Jake's girlfriend, new, older, and improved. And white.  
When I reached his house, there he was, standing next to an annoyed-looking Jared and Sam. Jared caught my gaze, and turned, saying something so Sam. He looked over, shoving Jake behind him. Then he seemed to say something to Jacob, but stopped mid-sentence when I came into hearing range. I did something the normal me would've never done: I walked straight up to Jacob and slapped him, a girl slap that seemed to do nothing to him physically but made his eyes sad. The rest of his face was the controlled mask Sam always wore; he must have copied him. Nobody said anything. The slap hurt me, though, and I shook my hand out. Jared chuckled and I sent him a glare. Sam looked at Jake and he turned reluctantly and started walking to his garage. Sam tugged at Jared's arm and they went inside. Jake turned for a second, looking at me, and I almost thought I'd seen something like sadness or pity on his face before it turned to the angry mask again and he turned around.  
"I hate you, Jacob Black!" I screamed at his back, and he stopped abruptly. "I hate you for what you're doing right now, and for what you're going to do to me, and for what you've already done! I hate that you made me lose my mind; I even imagined talking to a horse-sized wolf, FFS! I hate that I'm crying at night and keeping my Dad up, and I hate that I'm making Leah experience all that happened to her all over again! I hate that my hair's a mess and I don't even care, and that not even Shakespeare calms me down any more! I hate that I don't even know myself anymore! I don't deserve that, okay? I … I was a _good_ girlfriend, okay? I was always trying to please you and everyone else as well! I even tolerated that you spent most of your time with another girl, for God's sake! I hated her, do you know that? I hate her even more now, because you talk to her, okay, fair enough, but I'm your girlfriend, or at least I was, I don't even know because you never talked to me to break up with me, you asshat! And now you break up with me via text? Screw you, Jacob Black, I … I hate you! I mean it!" Suddenly all my anger broke away and I broke down on the wet ground, sobbing.  
"I hate you," I whispered.  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jake, and our gazes entwined. He stared at me for what seemed like eternity. He didn't even speak, but his mouth opened and his eyes glazed over a bit, as if he was focusing on something far away when he was actually looking at me. I could see goose bumps on his arms. I felt really warm all of a sudden, and as if someone was dipping me into a whirlpool. My soaked clothes seemed to dry under his intense gaze; or maybe they even disappeared while his eyes were wandering up and down on my body. An invisible light seemed to come with the warmth; I could feel something flowing through me from the tips of my hair to my toes, making me glow.  
The longer I stared into his eyes, the more I just didn't feel anything, but it wasn't the numbness from before, it was more like a comfortable emptiness to make room for his feelings, and _him_. I was disappearing in his dark pupils.  
"I … I _adore_ you," he said hoarsely.  
And then, everything went really fast.  
Jake pressed me to him, and I heard the door of his house open.  
"Jacob!" Sam called. "Let the girl go and come here!" there was a certain authority in his voice that I felt washing over me, but it didn't affect me. I could feel that it affected Jake, so I pressed his hand until I felt it going away.  
I saw Billy appear behind Sam and Jared. "I told you she was." He said smugly.  
"She's a Half Blood," Sam spat out the word. "She's even related to one of _them_. She can never be." That was a pretty low blow, even for him.  
"Leave her. _Alone_," Jake sneered, his grip on me tightening. He pushed me behind him a bit and wasn't even hugging me anymore. He was protecting me.  
"You don't even know about that. I thought I _told_ you to leave her alone."  
"And I told you to do the same, but apparently, you can't." Sam said. Jared snickered."You better shut the hell up, Jared!" I could feel Jake starting to shake, but I was too dazed to do anything. What had just happened? What was still happening?  
"Alice, you might want to step away from Jacob now," Billy said lightly, and as if that was his cue, Jake released me, gently pushing me away a bit.  
"Leave the Hókwat' (paleface) breed, Jake, stop lying. She can't be it, we all know, and now stop being an idiot." Jared sneered.  
"Oh," Jake said, stepping forward. He was shaking madly now. "You should really apologise to _my imprint_, or I might just have to make you, asshole." Hey, I was an imprint. What was an imprint?  
"Pretty crappy imprint, if she is."  
"Oh, we're talking about yours now?"  
That seemed to have been a low blow as well, because Jared bared his teeth. "You're on, loverboy."  
Billy sighed. "And here they go."  
The boys ran towards each other, and just when I thought they'd crash, both transformed … into wolves. Horse sized wolves.  
Oh God.  
Oh God.

* * *

**Fact:** Alice is fluent in Quileute (as are all the wolves-of course-and the Old Families), even though she's "only" a Half Blood, because tradition is very important to her dad, and to her as well. She can even coook traditionally and is the best girl her age in everything traditional Quileute -it's her way of "making up for her blood" so she won't get as much shit from people. She still gets called out for her pale skin and being half a paleface, and that hurts her very much. Jake once beat up a guy for calling her a Half Blood, and after that, nobody did anymore.  
Sorry, that was long.


End file.
